


Bad Roommates

by maxime1691



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxime1691/pseuds/maxime1691
Summary: The new thing that Seongwu ordered has met his expectation. This ‘Chantilly Lace Babydoll’ that he ordered from Victoria’s Secret feels amazing on his body.Daniel couldn’t sleep well that night. He still vividly remembers what happened earlier with Seongwu.





	Bad Roommates

Ong Seongwu has just turned 20 years old this year. He feels great to finally become an adult. He plans to get his driving license soon and of course he can’t wait to have a drinking party with his other friends. Not only that, since he is finally entering his new life as a university student, he has asked his parents to let him live by himself. They agreed. With conditions.

 

And here he is, in his newly rented apartment near his university. There is only one bedroom in the apartment, with two single beds inside. One of his parents’ conditions, is for him to not really ‘live alone’. They would let him out of the house only after he found a shared apartment and a roommate. His parents still couldn’t believe him to take care of himself. What if he burned something and it turned out so bad that the apartment was on fire? What if he was sick and there was no one to take care of him because his parents were far away? Taking into account of how clumsy Seongwu could be, he might tripped on his own feet and maybe couldn’t walk for days.

 

Seongwu has been throwing tantrum at his parents and whining to his older sister how unfair it is for him to have a roommate but they let his sister live alone in USA. His sister only laughed at his brother’s complaint and pouty lips when they were videocalling.

 

He puts his bags on the left bed and preparing to arrange the bedroom on his side. He looks at his phone to check the time, and is surprised to know that it’s past noon already. No wonder his stomach is grumbling loudly. He decides to just order delivery as it is such a hassle for him to go out by himself to buy food.

 

By the time his delivery arrived, Seongwu has finished his room arrangement and starts to eat in the kitchen. It’s small, but the design made it a comfortable place for him. It’s almost 3 PM, he is expecting his roommate to come right now.

 

_Kang Daniel, isn’t it? Wonder what kind of person he is._

 

Kang Daniel, Seongwu’s supposed to be roommate is a person he found at his university online forum. After his parents found him the shared apartment, they told him to search for a roommate. He posted a new blog post on his university forum with title ‘Searching for a Roommate’. Some people commented on it, interested. He talked to them on direct message, but most of them didn’t meet his criteria. Some asked him whether they could bring their partners home on weekends, someone asked if it’s okay for them to bring their reptile pets, like snakes, someone even dared to flirt with him, asking whether he is into BDSM or not. It made Seongwu’s head ached. Finally, someone who seemed normal messaged him. Kang Daniel’s only concerned is whether Seongwu feels irritated when he is grinding his teeth when sleeping. It’s a habit that he couldn’t fix. Seongwu didn’t mind. He knows more people with worse sleeping habit. Then, it’s decided that Daniel will be his roommate for now.

 

====

 

Kang Daniel arrives at the apartment quite late. It’s 04:12 PM when he finally rings the doorbell and makes Seongwu opened his eyes abruptly. Seongwu has fallen asleep on the kitchen. He goes to open the door while still rubbing his eyes sleepyly.

 

“Hi.” Daniel said smiling widely.

“Hi.”

 

Seongwu let Daniel in and tells him where the bedroom is.

“I use the left side.” Seongwu said while pointing to his arranged bed near the balcony.

“Okay, thanks.”

Daniel brings all his bags and luggages to the bedroom while Seongwu goes out to the living room. Daniel scanned his room and nodded to himself. He feels satisfied with his room and the fact that his roommate is quite decent, in cleaning and organizing his own things. Truth is, Daniel hates dirty room and dirty people.

 

After Daniel has done organizing his side of bedroom, he goes to the living room. Seongwu is watching TV now.

“Seongwu-ssi.”

Seongwu arched his eyebrow and waved his hand to Daniel and said, “just Seongwu, please. Drop the formalities.”

Daniel smiles. “I’m sorry.”

Seongwu is looking at Daniel now. “What? Why are you sorry?”

“I mean, you look like you’ve been sleeping before...”

“Oh, it’s okay. I was fallen asleep on the kitchen after lunch,” Seongwu laughed.

 

Daniel sits down beside Seongwu on the sofa.

“Are you done arranging your things? Seems like you have a lot in those bags and luggages.”

“Yeah.”

“All of it?” Seongwu turned his head a little to look at Daniel.

“Part of it, yes.” Daniel smiled sheepishly. “I’m dead tired. I’ll do the rest tomorrow. We still have a week before our new life begins,” Daniel smiled.

“Where are you from?”

“Canada.”

“Ooohh… have you been to LA? My sister lives in LA now.”

“Yes, I went to LA before. Is she a university student too?”

“She was. She is working now.”

“Ooh.”

“So, you arrived from Canada just now?”

“Yes,” Daniel laughed. “That’s why I felt so tired right now. I don’t want to do anything. Just wanna sleep.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Yes, in the airport.”

“Then go take a bath and sleep. We can get to know each other tomorrow and maybe we could hang out together to some places?”

“Yes. That would be great. Thank you, Seongwu.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Seongwu is happy that Daniel is as normal as he hopes him to be. Also, It’s so fortunate for him that Daniel is sleeping early today. So that he could enjoyed his package that was arrived yesterday, but has not yet opened because he was busy preparing his luggages.

 

The new thing that he ordered has met his expectation. It’s utterly beautiful. He couldn’t wait to try it on. He goes to the bathroom with light steps. He strips himself and carefully wears the new thing on. He looks at the mirror and is amazed at how great he looks in it. This ‘Chantilly Lace Babydoll’ that he ordered from Victoria’s Secret feels amazing on his body. It’s so soft and he looks so sexy in it.

 

Daniel wakes up at the sound of his phone ringing loudly. He’s blindly searching for his phone beside his pillow and looks at the screen. _Jaehwan._

 

“Yes, Jaehwan ah? What is it?”

“ _Oh, sorry to wake you up. I just want to check up on you, in case you need anything, feel free to contact me. Now, just go back to sleep._ ”

“Okay, thank you. See you tomorrow.”

“ _Okay. See you._ ”

 

Daniel stares blankly at the ceiling. He is thirsty. He wakes up from his bed and goes to the kitchen. After drinking, his feet automatically brings him to the bathroom. He is so shocked when he opens the door and sees Seongwu naked. He closes the door immediately while apologising again and again. Daniel could hear Seongwu’s laugh inside the bathroom.

 

When Seongwu is finally out of the bathroom, Daniel is looking at him like a kicked puppy.

“It’s okay. It’s just an accident. We’re men. We’ll see each other’s body more often when we enlisted later.”

“But still, it’s so bad of me for not knocking.”

“I was at fault too. I didn’t lock the door.”

“It’s my first time having a roommate, so...”

“Me too. Alright, continue your sleep. You need more energy if you want to go out tomorrow.”

Daniel nodded.

 

Seongwu is feeling so thankful that Daniel didn’t see him when he was wearing the lingerie. If that happened, he really didn’t know what to tell Daniel. No excuses could match how shameful he must look wearing a lingerie in Daniel’s eyes.

 

Daniel couldn’t sleep well that night. He still vividly remembers what happened earlier with Seongwu. He turns around and is facing Seongwu’s back on the other bed. Seongwu is bundling himself with his thick blanket like a cocoon. But it doesn’t lessen his memory of Seongwu’s beautiful body line. Daniel is a person who loves and appreciates beauty. And Seongwu is a beauty.

 

Seongwu moves in his sleep. He is facing Daniel now. Daniel admires Seongwu’s handsome face. He takes his camera that he puts on top of his bedside drawer, coming closer to Seongwu, kneeling and takes a picture of sleeping Seongwu. He is satisfied.

 

====

 

It’s been three months since their first meeting as roommates. Daniel and Seongwu has become the best of friends for each other. Though they have different major and different circle of friends, they always take time to hang out together. Just the two of them. They tolerate each other greatly and understand each other like they are one soul.

 

Monday, 8 AM, Seongwu has no lesson this morning. His first class will be at 11 AM. Meanwhile, Daniel has full classes today. He has already gone by 7 AM this morning. Even without Seongwu knowing because he was still in a deep sleep. Seongwu is happy at the thought that he can finally open his laptop and search for lingeries in peace. During these three months staying together, the only disadvantage is that he couldn’t really search for something without Daniel coming to his side and ask him what he was searching for. He could only search for the lingeries on his phone. But it didn’t satisfy him, he wants to look at them in clear with his laptop. It’s also easier to compare the things when he opened them in so many tabs on his laptop. Though, it didn’t mean that Seongwu didn’t buy anything for the past three months. He bought four lingeries, but he didn’t open it yet. He was self conscious with Daniel in his near vicinity and always asking him to open the package because he was curious.

 

That’s why when he woke up this morning and saw that Daniel was already gone, he took his chance to try all the lingeries that he bought. He took pictures of himself and felt satisfied with the way he looks when wearing them.

 

_Perfect._

 

He loves it. He posted some of his pictures on the LGBTQ Community Forum. He always does. As shameful as it is, even for his own thought, Seongwu couldn’t help showing off his beautiful body to others. _Exhibitionist._ He realised it for himself. The first time he received his package of lingerie and trying it on, he knew he wanted to exhibit himself to others. He wanted others to see his body and compliment him. They are all curious about who he is because he never posted pictures with his face on it. Only his body.

 

Today, he tried something new. The thing he never did before. He made a video of him masturbating while wearing his lingerie and a mask. It was quite a challenge for him, but he is eager to try it. Seongwu sits on the floor, as it is easier to clean after his dirty deed was done.

 

His cock is stirring awake in his lingerie at the thought of Daniel’s bare chest pressed against his back the night before. Seongwu cooked their dinner last night. Half of Daniel’s body was pressed against his back as he was leaning to see what Seongwu had on the stove. Seongwu could smell Daniel’s fresh body soap and shampoo. Daniel was topless, he only wore his boxer and a small towel to dry his hair. Seongwu did his best to prevent making incoherent noises when he felt Daniel’s half hard cock pressed against his buttcheek. He didn’t know whether Daniel was aware of his action or not, but he didn’t want to risk their newly build friendship if he casually confronted Daniel about it.

 

Seongwu tugs on his cock lightly, moaning at the feel of his slick fingers on his heated prick. His slit has produced more precum as his hand moves faster. He traces his lubed finger on his puckered hole, whimpering slightly.

 

_Oh. Fuck._

 

Seongwu puts his second finger in and starts to fingerfuck himself. His hair is damped of sweat, he feels his body become ridiculously hot, the lingerie clung tightly on his body because of sweat. Seongwu puts in another finger to stretch him wider. After awhile, Seongwu takes a dildo out from his bedside drawer, pushing it in to his awaiting hole. He moans out loud, feeling the thing deep inside of him. Seongwu purposely doesn’t touch his cock because he wants to come untouched. He wants to feel it grazing his prostate. _Daniel’s cock_ rammed on his prostate. With a silence scream, Seongwu comes hard. His cock twitches and spurts the load on his newly bought lingerie.

 

Seongwu tries to calm his heartbeat, takes a deep breath and slips out his dildo from his hole. His shaky hand reaches out to turn off the camera.

 

====

 

Daniel always loves weekends, but who doesn’t? Friday night, the start of weekend, is what Daniel loves best. He and Seongwu usually will go out somewhere just to eat or sometimes just laze around in their apartment, doing nothing and talk about random things. But there is one thing that he absolutely looks forward to every Friday night. Or midnight, to be exact. Seongwu always falls asleep around ten or at the latest on eleven PM every night. He certainly is not a night person.

 

For Daniel, that is the perfect time to check on his videos, in the living room. Daniel has installed at least three hidden cameras in his bedroom. Without Seongwu knowing, of course. The reason why he installed the cameras is actually very simple. He wanted to make a prank on Seongwu. Originally that was the only thing he wanted. A simple prank on his best friend. But when the first time he checked on the video, he was going through a very big revelation regarding his best friend. That was happened a month ago.

 

When the first time he saw Seongwu started to undress himself in the video, he choked on his cola and had a serious coughing fit. He thought he almost died. He knew he should have not look at the video, should have turned it off immediately and should have deleted it right away. But he couldn’t, he didn’t want to stop watching Seongwu in the nakedness of his glorious body. He never thought a man’s naked body could made him hard. He never associated himself with any gay friend or even bisexual friend. The feeling was so new, it made his heart trembled with anxiety and thrilled.

 

Unlike Daniel, Seongwu has never changed his clothes in the bedroom. He always brings his clothes to the bathroom. When Daniel asked why, Seongwu said that he was embarrassed of his skinny body. Daniel scowled at the video. Seongwu was lying. Sure, he is not big and buff like Daniel, but he has a very beautiful body. Lithe frame and muscled in the right place, flat stomach with a hint of abs. Daniel almost drooled when he saw Seongwu bent his body a little to place his clothes on his bed. Daniel tried his best to calm his racing heart and evened out his ragged breath. He succeed. Until Seongwu was finally opening a white box laying on his bed and took out the things inside.

 

Daniel widen his eyes, his mouth hung open when he saw Seongwu slowly putting on the lingerie. He was utterly flabbergasted. _Fuck._ Daniel’s brain stopped working for a moment. He couldn’t think, his mind went blank. He could only felt the tightness on his pants. He didn’t know when he stripped his pants off and started stroking himself, but he did and feeling his balls tighten as Seongwu went through several photo session of himself. Taking selfies and full body pictures of himself. He came hard. His hand was wet and sticky of come. He crunched his nose and wiped his hand with tissues.

 

Daniel thought he was going crazy. As he couldn’t get Seongwu out of his mind after he watched the video. He masturbated while imagining Seongwu’s in a very very provoking lingerie, on his knees, and sucking his cock. Almost every morning.

 

Of course, Seongwu didn’t realise that he was being watched everyday by cameras. He smiled at Daniel with his kind and innocent smile, while Daniel perfectly felt like shit for watching him on video every Friday night and getting off from it. He didn’t know what to do with his own attraction that he felt toward Seongwu. He was confused. Whether he is a bisexual, which means he also likes men in general, or is it only Seongwu? He tried to imagine himself touching Jaehwan and immediately wanted to vomit. Bisexuality is a new thing for him. He have to learn about it more, so that he could make peace with himself.

 

Today, a month after his first discovery of Seongwu, he was alone in their shared apartment. This Friday night, Seongwu went back to his parents’ house because his sister was coming home. Daniel feels his mood lighten as the guilty feeling is lifted a little because Seongwu is not here, not sleeping in their bedroom while he is jacking off his hard cock on the video of him in lingerie.

 

Daniel was absoultely going insane. He bit his own hand to prevent himself for screaming out a series of curse words. Here he is, sitting on his own bed, watching Seongwu started to fingerfuck himself. Daniel’s blood rushed south to his groin. He palms himself and feels his cock harden. He starts to tear off his own clothes fast, his cock has gone very rigid. He strokes himself in rhythm with Seongwu’s fingering on his asshole. When Seongwu came, Daniel’s hip bucks up and he came with a short gasp.

 

====

 

Daniel can not look at Seongwu in the eyes for days now. Seongwu looks very concerned. He even asked Daniel what did he do wrong. He looks positively sad everytime he sees Daniel making a little distance from him whenever they happened to be close to each other.

 

Seongwu is worried. He checks on his behaviour in the past days. He frowns to himself because he couldn’t remember any of his action that could possibly offended Daniel. _Then why?_ Seongwu thought to himself, and suddenly his eyes widen in horror. Seongwu checks on his lingerie box, everything is in order, it’s still in place, just like the last time he checked on it. _No, Daniel is not looking at this box._ Seongwu sighs in relieved. He has been terrified in his own thought that Daniel found out about his secret. So, it’s not about it then.

 

Seongwu paces around their bedroom in deep thought when he unconsciously looks at Daniel’s bed, and his eyes narrowed. Daniel has left his laptop. Beneath his pillow. _Weird._ _Why would he put his laptop beneath a pillow?_ But his train of thought is halted when he hears the bedroom’s door open. Daniel freezes in the doorway. It’s been a few days since the last time they saw each other this close. Daniel has been waking up very early and goes straight to campus. They don’t even have breakfast and dinner together for the past few days.

 

“Daniel...”

“Hey, are you not feeling well?”

“No, I’m fine.” Seongwu said while rubbing his temple.

“Oh, then why are you here? I thought you have class this afternoon.”

“Mr. Han Youngjun isn’t coming today. So we don’t have class.”

“Oh okay.”

“Do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Where?”

“Just somewhere… anywhere, really.” Seongwu smiled a little. “No, I know you don’t have any plan today. Your class has ended for today.” Seongwu doesn’t give Daniel a chance to reject him. He has to break whatever it is that suddenly happened between them. He hates being apart with Daniel without knowing the reason why he was treated this way.

Daniel smiles. “Let’s go then.”

 

Daniel and Seongwu went to visit their usual place to have lunch. Surprisingly, everything went smoothly. It feels like they have never been apart at all. But Seongwu didn’t dare to ask Daniel yet about their quarrel. Seongwu snorts mentally. It almost sounds like they were in a relationship and just make up after a silly argument. _Quarrel my ass._

 

Daniel has been wary of Seongwu’s existence near him since last Friday. His mind has been very helpful in supplying very vivid image of Seongwu in lingerie and of course a very clear running images of him jacking off in it. He couldn’t even look at Seongwu in the eyes because he was afraid. _Of what exactly?_ Daniel shuddered at the thought of himself grabbing Seongwu and pressed him against the door of their bedroom. _No, not going there._ Daniel pushes his dirty imagination deep in the back of his mind when he hears Seongwu explaining to him about the dance club that he takes part in.

 

“I feel so full.” Seongwu rubbed his belly and moaned softly, feeling satisfied with the meal.

 

Daniel chokes on his coffee and starts coughing. Seongwu moves to sit beside Daniel and pats his back.

 

_Not that kind of full! Idiot mind._

 

Daniel gratefully takes a mouthful of water that Seongwu gave him. “There, there. Relax.”

“Thank you.” Daniel grimaced.

 

_Definitely not full of dildo, or cock._

 

Daniel wanted to bang his head on the table. This is so fucked up. Not only he could’t sleep well most nights because he has to suppressed his urge to touch himself in the middle of the night while looking at Seongwu’s sleeping face. Now he’s also daydreaming about Seongwu doing dirty deed in the middle of the day. With the person himself in front of him!

 

Daniel takes a deep breath and accidentally brushes his lips on Seongwu’s cheek when he turns to look at him. Seongwu jerks back and mumbling a soft sorry, walking back to his own seat across Daniel. Daniel’s face heated.

 

“Want to watch movie tonight?” Seongwu asked Daniel with excited gleam in his eyes.

“Sure. You pick the movie. I’ll order pizza.”

Seongwu grinned. Watching movie together on their cozy living room is one of Seongwu favourite activities. He likes Daniel company. He likes hearing Daniel’s laugh at comedy movie or Daniel’s scream when they watch horror movie. In short, Seongwu likes Daniel, period.

 

Of course, Seongwu doesn’t want to get hurt by hoping that Daniel also likes him. He doesn’t even know whether Daniel swings that way or even bisexual. Considering how Daniel sometimes stares at beautiful and curvy girls that bypass them. Like right now, Seongwu’s brow furrows at Daniel’s red face and the way he stares at a beautiful girl that sit behind Seongwu.

 

“So, you like that kind of girl, eh?”

“Huh?” Daniel frowned at Seongwu’s question. “What kind of girl?”

“Like the one sitting behind me.”

Daniel looks behind Seongwu and just realised that indeed, she is a beautiful girl. “Well, maybe.”

“Maybe?” Seongwu arched an eyebrow.

“I’ve just realised there is a girl behind you.”

“Really? Your face is red, so I thought – “

“No. Whatever it is that crossed your mind, just no.”

“Okay.”

“Finish your drink and let’s go home.”

“Right.”

 

So, they go home shortly and take turn to shower and preparing for their movie night right away.

 

When Daniel is taking shower, Seongwu is attentively looking around their movie shelf in their bedroom, thinking about the movie they will watch tonight. Finally, he picks a DVD case that is quite foreign to him. The cover case is an animation of animals. Like children movie. Daniel loves animation films. It must be his. He takes it and moves to their living room, putting the DVD in the player. And gone very livid.

 

====

 

Daniel goes to the living room only in his boxer while towelling his hair. His eyes meet Seongwu’s death glare. Seongwu directs his eyes to the TV screen and Daniel’s eyes go impossibly wide. The scene where Seongwu fingerfucked himself is playing on the screen. Daniel tries to say something. He opens his mouth, close it, open it again, but no words are coming out.

 

Seongwu’s eyes are getting red and teary. “What kind of sick game are you playing?” Seongwu said in a choked voice.

“Seongwu… please...”

“Do you upload it on internet?”

“No...”

“Do you watch it with your other friends?”

“Seongwu –“

“While laughing at me and ridicule me about my sorry gay ass –“

“Seongwu!”

Seongwu wipes a single tear that escape his eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I’m sorry… I’m truly very sorry.” Daniel rubbed his temple and motioned at Seongwu to sit down.

“Why are you doing this to me!”

“I don’t know!” At this statement, Seongwu crosses his arms on his chest and gives him a fierce glare that makes him squirmed uncomfortably on his seat. “It’s started when I wanted to prank you with hidden camera. Really. But then, I saw you wearing lingerie and I, I couldn’t...”

“You are so sick.” Seongwu said with an icy tone in his voice. Daniel flinched.

“I’m sorry. I know I should stop, but I can’t.”

“Why?”

Daniel gulps. He feels uncomfortable again. But this time, from an entirely different cause. Not because Seongwu is giving him a constant death glare that could really kill if he had supernatural power.

 

“Why, Daniel?” Seongwu sighed and grabbed the remote to switch off the TV.

Daniel puts his towel to cover his groin. His face feels warmer. “You are right. I’m so sick. I jerked off thinking about you, while watching the videos.”

“Videos… really Daniel, just how many videos of me do you have?”

“The cameras are rolling everyday.”

“Cameras!” Seongwu’s body shook in rage. “Bloody sick pervert...”

“I know, I’m sorry...” Daniel was looking at Seongwu with pleading guilty eyes.

“And rolling every single day!”

“I can’t get enough of you!”

They shout at each other some swear and curse words and glare at each other intensely. They unconsciously stand up from the sofa in the middle of their shouting, and Seongwu’s eyes darts to Daniel’s private part where his towel was long gone, laying on the floor.

 

Seongwu feels a new wave of rage has surged inside of him. How dare him getting a fucking boner in the middle of their shouting match! Where Daniel is the guilty one here! The audacity of him is truly immense.

 

Daniel follows Seongwu’s eyes and bites his bottom lips.

“I like you.” Daniel blurted out suddenly.

“Don’t make that kind of excuse. Like and lust are two different things.” Seongwu held back his tears. “It’s hurt and humiliating enough without you spurting out another lie.”

“I’m not. It’s the truth. I have more pictures of you with your clothes on. I know I sound like a crazy obsessive person, but I keep your pictures because I don’t know whether I have enough courage to ever ask you out.”

“What?”

Daniel sighed. “Look, I’m not good at explaining things. But since it’s already revealed…” Daniel glanced at Seongwu and his stare fixed on him. “Though I know exactly where your orientation lay, but I wasn’t sure about myself at that time. I was trying to understand myself better. Then I realised maybe I’m a bi person. I tried to flirt with you several times, but you didn’t give me any good signal that you are okay with it, so I stopped doing it.”

 

The silence that followed is maddening.

 

No one is talking, until Seongwu moves.

 

Seongwu moves closer to Daniel. Their faces are only a few inches away.

“You are a coward.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry.”

 

Seongwu kisses Daniel lightly.

“I thought you have a boyfriend.” Daniel’s voice was barely heard.

Seongwu raised his eyebrows. “Who? Why don’t I aware of it?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Hwang Minhyun.”

This time, it was Seongwu who rolled his eyes. “I know you are oblivious about so many things. But I don’t know it is until this extent.”

“What do you mean?”

Seongwu leaned in even closer, his lips touched Daniel’s ear and he whispered, “Just another day I saw Minhyun and your best friend, Jaehwan, were fucking in the music room.”

“Don’t.” Daniel’s body shuddered involuntarily. “I don’t want a mental image of Jaehwan fucking. Or being fucked.” Seongwu chuckled. He withdrew his body, but Daniel’s hands kept his body close.

 

Seongwu inhales Daniel’s scent. The smell of fresh soap and shampoo lingers deliciously on his nostril. “You smell good.” Seongwu nuzzles his face on the crook of Daniel neck, circling his arms on his waist. Daniel laughed.

 

Daniel caresses Seongwu’s hair and kisses his temple softly.

“Your hard on is poking my belly.”

“Would you like to take care of it then?”

Seongwu’s eyes goes dark with lust. And he sees the same dark gleam on Daniel’s eyes.

 

====

 

Daniel stroked Seongwu’s back with feather like touch. He felt Seongwu’s body shivered. He kissed Seongwu’s nose, down to his lips. They kissed slowly, lazily, savouring the taste of each other’s lips. Daniel licked Seongwu’s lips, asking for permission. Seongwu parted his lips slightly, welcoming Daniel’s tongue.

 

Daniel was so hard. It hurt. He wanted to throw Seongwu on his bed and had his way with him. Fucking him senseless and coming deep in his ass. Daniel’s cock twitched in agreement. He held Seongwu’s legs up and carried him to their bedroom, still kissing.

 

Seongwu was panting harsh. His body felt feverish, on fire. He tried to take off his t-shirt while Daniel was rubbing his cock on his ass. They were both still wearing their bottoms.

 

“Daniel...”

 

Daniel moaned to Seongwu’s neck, suddenly feeling much more aroused at the way Seongwu called his name. Daniel threw him on his own bed and started undressing their remaining clothes. Seongwu looked so beautiful against his bedsheet. All naked and sweaty, panting hard, his cock jutted out proudly. For a moment, he raked his gaze all around Seongwu’s body, just looking, appreciatively. Seongwu blushed, not only his cheeks were reddened, but his whole body seemed to flush in front of Daniel’s hard gaze.

 

Daniel stroked his own cock slowly, Seongwu licked his lips.

“Please...” Seongwu said.

“Yes, _yes_...”

 

Daniel teasingly touched Seongwu’s thighs, stroking it lightly. Seongwu shivered and moaned softly. He kissed Seongwu hard, all tongue and teeth, biting his lower lip and licking it afterward. Seongwu felt his balls tighten. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Daniel got off of him and Seongwu whined. Daniel let out a shaky laugh. He went to Seongwu’s drawer, where he knew Seongwu keep his lubricant.

 

Seongwu bellowed when he felt a cold slick finger touched his entrance. His breath quickened and he automatically spread his legs wider. Daniel probed his finger in, feeling grateful that it was easily in. Seongwu adjusted his hip to the feel of Daniel’s finger in him. _In him_. Oh my… his fantasy has come true. His body shuddered when he felt Daniel pushed his finger even deeper. Daniel was fascinated looking at Seongwu’s hole sucking his finger in. Seongwu started to move his hip while Daniel was increasing the speed of his finger in and out of Seongwu.

 

“More… I need more...”

 

Daniel complied. He put another slicked finger in, scissoring him. Daniel wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He was doing the things that he only watched on gay videos before. With one hand’s working on Seongwu’s cock and his other hand’s pushing in and out of Seongwu’s hole. Seongwu arched his back beautifully and moaning his name in earnest. Daniel totally loved it.

 

“Please… enough, enough.”

“I’m not that small. You will be hurt.”

 

Daniel prepared Seongwu with three fingers now. Seongwu bucked his hip and thrust himself down Daniel’s fingers. Daniel made him stay still.

 

“Soon, soon...” Daniel murmured his promised as he coated his painfully hard cock with a generous amount of lube.

 

Daniel rubbed his cock on Seongwu’s buttcheeks hard and fast. When Daniel nudged his cock on his entrance, Seongwu cried out and came, his body shook. Daniel waited until the last spurt of Seongwu’s come subsided.

 

Seongwu peered at Daniel through his heavy lidded eyes. His cheeks flushed again. “I’m sorry.”

Daniel laughed. “What’s that for?” Daniel leaned in and kissed Seongwu sloppily.

 

Daniel lined himself on Seongwu’s hole and pushed in. Seongwu’s eyes snapped open at the burn feeling of Daniel’s cock stretching him. It’s hurt, but a very welcome hurt. He had wanted it since that morning not too long after they have been roommates. When he saw Daniel’s morning erection before he went to take a bath.

 

Daniel was feeling high, like he was on drug. It was so different. So very different from when he pushed in a tight heat of a woman’s body. Seongwu felt so tight and wonderful. He stayed still for a moment, closing his eyes, just to feel the heat that surround his cock. He felt Seongwu’s body relaxing and he started moving his hip experimentally. A few shallow thrusts has become more erratic. He saw Seongwu’s cock began to stir awake again. He stroked it fast, Seongwu gripped the bedsheet so tight, his knuckles almost white. Daniel wanted it to last a little longer, but his body ached for release. His stomach and balls tighten, he knew he was so close, so close to what he thought would be one of the best orgasm he would have, so far.

 

Daniel came with a soft growled. He loaded his come deep in Seongwu’s ass. A lot. He felt like he spurted litres of come inside. Seongwu stroked his own cock faster and came at the feeling of Daniel’s last spurt in him trickled down his gaping hole. Daniel wanted to slump his body down on Seongwu, but he knew he was too heavy. Instead, Daniel slipped out of Seongwu’s body and tried to stand up on his wobbly feet. He went to reach for tissue box on his bedside table and cleaned himself.

 

Daniel went to the bathroom to wet a towel and back to their bedroom and cleaned Seongwu as best as he could. Seongwu was still in a daze post orgasm.

“That was...” Seongwu trailed his words.

“The best orgasm I have ever had so far.” Daniel completed his sentence.

“I was gonna say brilliant.” He smiled sleepily. “Mind if I sleep on your bed tonight?”

“No, of course not. I’ll sleep on your bed.”

“I mean, us, sleeping together, if you don’t mind.” Seongwu blushed and laughed giddily.

“The bed is too small for the two of us.” Daniel kissed Seongwu’s lips and wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand. “And the bed is sticky, smelly too.”

Seongwu raised both his arms, and Daniel puzzled. “Carry me to my bed and you are welcome to sleep on it too.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I know it. You love cuddling and snuggling, like a cat.”

 

They laid together on Seongwu’s bed after finding a perfect position to fit themselves on the tiny bed.

“I’ll dress like a cat if you want. I know you like cats.” Seongwu wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“But before that, I want to fuck you with your lingerie on.” Daniel said in a breathy voice, his eyes gleamed darkly.

“Fuck yes, please. I want to, I’ve imagined it so many times.”

Daniel smiled, he pressed his nose on Seongwu’s hair. “Now sleep. I might want to go for another round in a few hours or so.”

“Maybe in a few minutes if you don’t stop stroking my thigh.” Seongwu smiled when he heard Daniel laughed heartily.

 

Daniel hugged Seongwu tight. Seongwu pressed his body to Daniel like he wanted to be one with him. And then they sleep, a dreamingless sleep.

 

====

 

“So, are we boyfriends now?” Seongwu asked Daniel when they have breakfast together in the morning.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “If we are not boyfriends, do you want us to be friends with benefit then?” Seongwu almost wanted to pour his orange juice on Daniel’s lap for that. Daniel hastily added, “I mean, of course we are boyfriends now. I don’t want yesterday to be just about physical attraction between us. It meant more than that for me.”

“You are an idiot.” Seongwu huffed.

“A lot of people said that, unfortunately.”

“Then, when will you ask me to go on a date?”

Daniel grinned. “I have a lot of things I want to do with you.”

“Somehow I feel concerned about my well being...”

“Start with skateboarding–”

“Daniel...”

“Or swimming, we can go swimming on weekend.”

“Daniel… I believe you have realised that I’m not good with doing something physical.”

“I’ll teach you, promise. You’ll be a master in no time.”

Seongwu made a pain expression to cue Daniel. But of course Daniel just beamed at him and said not to worry. If Jaehwan could do it, then Seongwu would be able to do it also.

 

Seongwu could only sighed. He knew him and Daniel are very different in so many ways, but he knew they also complement each other greatly.

 

Whatever happened in their future ahead, he believes that they could go through it together. Their meeting was pure luck and their getting together might not happened in the way that he preferred, but they could ended up worse actually.

 

Seongwu is happy with his life right now. He knew Daniel feels the same.

 

They shared a knowing smile and had their breakfast in an easy silence.

 

 

 

**END**

__


End file.
